


Выжженные ландыши

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Здесь не должно было быть никаких ландышей — лишь зелёные орхидеи, исчезнувшие в день, когда свою принадлежность кому-то Зелмерлёв ощущал в самый последний раз.





	Выжженные ландыши

Удобный белый диван, их личная просторная квартира и спящий на его груди Кристиан. Монс качает головой, по-особенному вглядываясь в окно напротив: льющее лазурью небо, на котором ни единого облака. Мужчина запускает пальцы в чёрные шелковистые волосы спящего Костова и гладит его по голове. За окном раздаётся певучее щебетание птиц, которое нагло заглушает собой тихое сопение юноши. Зелмерлёв недовольно морщится и закрывает глаза. Чувствовать телом его биение сердца и слышать ровное дыхание слишком необходимо сейчас.

Монс бережно обхватывает руками Кристиана и сильнее прижимает к себе. Душистый аромат свежих ландышей исходит от подростка, и мужчина чувствует приятное успокоение, разливающееся по всему телу. Его взгляд направлен на внешнюю сторону запястья Костова — чёрная ветка и белоснежные бутоны ландышей, аккуратно выведенные на коже. Точно такие же, как и у него самого. Зелмерлёв подносит свою руку и сверяется. Абсолютно такие же. Губы преобразую небрежную насмешку. Неужели Монс сейчас пытался обмануть самого себя?

Он неспешно проводит ладонью правой руки по внешней стороне запястья. Здесь не должно было быть никаких ландышей — лишь зелёные орхидеи, исчезнувшие в день, когда свою принадлежность кому-то Зелмерлёв ощущал в самый последний раз.Тогда горящая изумрудом метка вскипала от боли, как и сердце мужчины, который с отчаянным ужасом в глазах осознавал, что его избранного больше нет.

_**Его** Лоика Нотте больше нет._

После той катастрофы орхидеи исчезли, оставив после себя лишь пустоту на запястье. Ноющую, угнетающую пустоту. Монс не знал, что ему делать, как быть, пока не столкнулся с таким же юным как погибший носитель изумрудных орхидей и сбившимся как сам мужчина Кристианом. Столкновение с нежными ландышами, несущими собой наивный свет в этот мир — роскошь для такого эгоиста, как Зелмерлёв. И этой роскошью он не мог не воспользоваться.

Деньги в карман подпольного мастера и нанесение специального душистого аромата по утрам было достаточно, чтобы карие глаза Костова искрились невинной радостью и счастьем, а Монс, в свою очередь, согревал этим своё разбитое вдребезги сердце. И пусть это было подло, лицемерно и эгоистично, мужчина не мог поделать ничего со своим желанием держать при себе хотя бы его.

Каждое утро Зелмерлёв просыпался с мольбой, чтобы Кристиан нечаянно не наткнулся на кого-то, у кого Монс его бесстыдно украл. Мужчина заставлял юношу носить в общественных местах толстый браслет, скрывающий его цветы, но запах, этот прекраснейший запах, который хотелось забвенно вдыхать снова и снова — его спрятать было невозможно.

Зелмерлёв с теплотой целует спящего на его груди Костова в макушку. Печальный взгляд мужчины снова направлен на окно напротив, и чувство искренней вины проскальзывает в радужке его глаз.


End file.
